Off The Streets And Into Your Sheets
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are orphans, living in cardboard boxes and eating minimally to survive. Mikasa earns money for them by competing in underground boxing matches, but it isn't enough. Eren needs cash, and fast, so he becomes a prostitute at a club called "The Wall." However, he runs into trouble when he wanders onto RECON turf and the boss, Rivaille, is not happy about it. LEMON.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with something new! I do intend for this to be a multi-chapter fic and I hope this AU is appealing to you all! Please enjoy this prologue and look forward to this series taking off very soon! This was inspired by **__**freshia**__**'s fanfic called "In Hot Water," so please go read her story too! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Heavy droplets pounded against the pavement, rolling off the sides and into the streets. A thick light brown jacket turned into a black color with the raindrops falling from the sky, dousing it and the man who wore it. Quickly he ducked into an alley where people leaned against walls of nearby buildings, using plastic and other things as shields against mother nature. It was the fifth day of the week since it first started to rain in the middle of July, and a young teen had enough.

The man went along the alley hurriedly before ducking into a small nook on the outside of the building where a metal roof and cardboard walls kept a young girl hiding inside. He plopped down on the wet mattress, closing the plastic covering on the front of their lean-to. Water still slipped through the crevices of their makeshift home, and the green-eyed boy was done sitting in the rain.

"I'm tired of this, Mikasa!" He yelled out, crossing his arms over his chest in anger as he looked at his younger sister. She sat there, not moving a muscle. And she had a lot of them; well, that were visible and well-toned. She had on a small black top that was only big enough to cover her chest as well as black tight pants that barely covered her knees. She'd grown out of them for a few years now, but it was all she had, plus the red warm scarf she kept around her neck at all times.

"Calm down, Eren. We'll be fine." She reassured the stressed male, leaning to her right side to pull a loaf of bread from a plastic bag. "I won enough to buy us some bread. Have some." Mikasa held her brother's chin before stuffing the loaf into his mouth, partly to feed him and partly to get him to be quiet. It didn't work.

Eren took the loaf out of his mouth. "No, we're not fine! You're in the ring risking your life against those angry burly men and giving us enough money to eat a loaf of bread for a day, and I'm doing odd jobs that don't pay well at all! We need to do something!" He cried, taking a large bite off of the loaf in frustration. Swallowing it quickly, he then set it down in his lap before continuing. "I don't want you to fight anymore! I will get us out of this mess." He proclaimed before grabbing the bread and storming out of their home. He cursed as the water soaked him more, almost forgetting that it was raining outside.

The green eyed teen walked aimlessly through the brightly lit streets, not paying attention to where he was headed. He kept munching on the slightly stale bread, walking in an angry fit. Once he was finished, he stopped to absorb his surroundings. Bright and colorful neon signs flashed almost annoyingly, shining onto the streets. It was a much happier neighborhood than the one he lived it, but Eren didn't think he would want to live in a constantly happy place.

Wandering for a bit more, he noticed he was in the red-light district. Strippers and old horny men seemed to be the only people dotting the sidewalk, and Eren felt a bit out of place. He watched an exchange that happened right before his eyes. A tall blond woman wearing nothing but a thong, a tight top, and huge heels took a couple bills from an older man whose face was bright red and filled with content. A couple of thoughts about disgusting old men went through his mind until he noticed exactly how much the girl had.

Approaching her in a hurried rush, he grabbed her by the arm, looking at the green in her fist. She turned around a bit shocked and slapped the boy's hand away. Oh, she was a lot stronger than he thought.

"What are yo—"

Eren barely noticed that the voice coming from the scantily dressed woman actually belonged to that of a man.

"How much did you make just now?" His eyes were hard focused on the cash which she quickly slipped on the string of her…well, his thong. The cross dresser studied the boy a little, hoping he wasn't a thief.

"Um…400…kid are you okay?" His eyebrows were furrowed and sweat poured down his face. He looked determined…or constipated. He couldn't tell which. Eren then turned his ead to the building he came from. A man in a suit stood there, observing the situation with a cigar in his mouth. Walking right past the stripper, he went up to the man with a heavy gaze.

"You own this place, old man?"

"Yeah. Ya got a problem kiddo?"

Eren smirked.

"Let me work here." The man in the suit blinked, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Huh? Get out of here. We don't need kids working here."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 18! Let me work here!" Eren pleaded, grabbing the man's shirt and bringing him down to his eye level. His green hues were darkened, half with anger and half with excitement. After a bit of a stare down, the man sighed and plucked the boy off of his shirt.

"Fine. Come on in kid." The man brought him into the building and Eren couldn't help but be amazed. There were two dancers on the stage; one was a woman and the other was a man. They both wore long brunette wigs, thongs, and stilettos. The man was wearing gold nipple tassels and the woman was fully exposed. They were both taking multiple bills from the men in the audience. The clientele ranged from dirty fat old men to high rollers with money pouring out of their ears. A dark smirk spread across his face. He couldn't help but think about how much more well-off he and his sister would be if they had all of the money these pigs were throwing around.

_Yeah, we'd be rich. Look at all of those green bills. Just one could give us a room in a hotel. Just think if I could take it all._ Eren let out a chuckle. _I'll fucking woo these assholes into giving me their money. I'm going to win them over._

"I'm going to win them all!"


	2. Dude Looks Like A Lady

"Boss!"

The heavy wooden door swung open and a man stood in the doorway, looking frazzled. His hair was disheveled and his uniform was disorderly.

"Boss! We finally caught her!" A dark eyebrow arched up as his inferior relayed the news. The chair behind the large oak desk spun around, revealing the boss of RECON. He stood up, adjusting his vest, running a hand through his dark locks.

"Bring her to my room." For the past month, everyone in the bar that the boss had owned had been disappearing for some strange reason. The bar, called SCOUT, was the most popular in all of Maria. It was a fairly large town, but SCOUT was the hot spot for everyone. However, slowly, the patrons were dwindling in numbers, the reason unknown. However, Rivaille had an idea of what was going on.

It wasn't the first time a bar had gone out of business. Five bars from all over Maria had been targeted, and one thing between them was the clientele who stopped frequenting them; they were all male. It was the first thing that struck the twenty three year old as odd. Being the boss of one of the most influential mafia groups in Maria, he had the bars investigated.

Witnesses all say that a certain green-eyed fancy lady had wooed them all away. He figured that sooner or later the prostitute would strike his very own turf, and it was only a matter of time before she did.

Rivaille strode down the hallway, cigar in his mouth. His vest suit was in flawless condition as always; there was not a blemish on his shiny shoes either. Finally he reached the door to his room and opened the large door inside.

His subordinates had tied the girl up so her hands and wrists were behind her back, and she looked like a mess. It seems as of his faithful inferiors had a bit too much fun with her…_wait…_

Rivaille walked closer to the girl and kneeled, who had a quite angry face. Her eyebrows were furrowed to a point where her dark gaze might have burned a hole in the wall. But that didn't faze the RECON boss.

"Boss! We finally caught the vixen! She made a mistake coming onto our turf, right boss?" Rivaille shot him a glare which made the other male squeak with fear. He let out a small grown and straightened back up.

"When was the last time ya fuckers had you're eyes checked, huh?" The men in the room were a bit stunned by his words. "All of ya'll get th' fuck outta here and take an eye test, you blind scum. You're and eyesore." A bit confused, they all walked out of the room with their heads down and their tails between their legs.

Rivaille locked the door and went back to the prostitute and knelt down again. He reached to grab onto her hair roughly and ripped the long brunette wig off. "Well then, what shall I do with ya, cross dresser?"

The girl, who was actually a grown man, spat in Rivaille's face. "Untie me you fucking bastard!" Well that didn't make the boss very happy. He took a deep breath and stood up. He stretched a little before raising his leg and sending a swift and hard kick to the man's face, sending a tooth flying and blood splattering on the hardwood floor. The young man cried out and hissed at the pain.

"Unless ya gain some fucking manners and realize what kinda position you're in, I suggest ya shut tha' trap of yours." Rivaille grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the saliva off of his face. The young man remained silent. "That's a good boy." He took a deep breath from his cigar and blew it in the cross dresser's face. The green eyed make coughed a bit from the smoke.

"Now tell me, kid. What're ya doin' on my turf and takin' my customers?" Silence. "Oi, oi, you want me to send another tooth flying? Ya got plenty of them pearly whites." Rivaille bent back down so their faces were eye-to-eye. "Or…" His hand roughly grabbed the other's wrist, looking intently at the fingers. "Shall I cut these off instead?"

"Fuck you! I didn't do anything wrong! Those fuckers wanted to play with me; what's wrong with that?" The boss looked down at the young man. He was wearing a very short and glittery dress. He assumed the bar was padded and stuffed with socks or something because his chest was quite a sight. His legs were lean and slim, easily mistakes for a woman's. The high heels also added to his attire quite well. If he had known any better, he might have been wooed by him.

"Oh really? Then fine. But there's a problem, ya know." The man stood up, cracking his neck a bit. "I lost a bit of credibility ya know. It shows that my bar could be easily targeted again, and that's not good. Ya should know that, right?" There was only silence and a disgusted glare from the young man. "What's you're name kid?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." A smirk spread across both of their faces, but one of them received another harsh blow from black shiny shoes, sending a couple more teeth flying. "Ack…ugh…fuck…it's Eren…" The boy admitted, his sharp glare never losing its edge.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rivaille grabbed the man's chin and kept their gazes focused on each other. "I kinda like ya, Eren. Ya got balls…which is kind of a disappointment." He let go of him and took another puff. "I was hoping I would catch the hot vixen and show her who's the real boss around here." He glanced back at the cross dresser. "It's a shame ya don't got a tight pussy."

Rivaille took the cigar out from his mouth and walked towards the door.

"Hey, you're not going to leave me here, are you, bastard?" Sharp gray hues met dark emerald ones. The boss turned back around and opened there.

"Of course not, m'lady. Ya just sit there and wish ya were born with real tits and a nice little hole for me to fuck ya with." Rivaille smirked. "I've never fucked a guy before…maybe you'll be my first."


	3. Butter-Poached Lobster

A few days had passed since Eren had been captured by RECON, but he seemed to enjoy his stay. Their base had many free rooms for whatever purpose was needed, and the cross dresser was kept in one of them. He was brought two meals daily, and they were fairly nice for a prisoner. Some of the members were not keen on the idea that the man in charge of their decline of business was being fed amply, but their boss's word was absolute.

And despite the fact that he was actually held against his will, he seemed to enjoy it. Some of the men caught the young man jumping on the bed and ogling the fine pottery and decor around the room. It was strange, so they relayed the information to their boss.

Rivaille walked over, his outfit as impeccable as always. This time a cigarette was placed gently between his lips and a lighter sticking out of his chest pocket as he glided down the carpeted hallway. Once he got to the room where Eren was being held captive, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the oncoming headache.

Slowly the door opened and the boss dared to step inside and his eyes immediately went to the green-eyed man who was wearing his wig, a very revealing thong, and high heels, singing something about butter-poached lobster. Rivaille wished he had never set foot inside that room.

"Oi kid, what th' fuck do ya think you're doin', huh?" He growled, grabbing a nearby vase and chucking it at the cross dresser's head, nailing him and knocking him over. He slammed the door closed and took a puff from his cigarette. This was going to be a long day.

Eren slowly got up from the floor, rubbing his head. Pieces of the broken vase were scattered about him and blood started dripping down from his head. _Serves him right._ "What was that for?" He whined, standing up and running his fingers though his wig. "This wig isn't cheap!" He whined, taking it off and looking a the blood stain on it.

"Ya can buy a new one. You've got cash, don't ya? With all th' men ya wooed in this town, ya gotta be pretty rich, am I wrong?" Rivaille shot back, snatching the bloody wig and tossing it in the nearby trash.

"I'm not a money tree! Hotels are expensive!" A dark eyebrow raised in curiosity, but he'd save the conversation for later. The more pressing matter was the fact that the man's heels were ruining his hardwood floor and the thong was just…

_This is too much…I didn't keep this kid here for babysitting._ "Put some clothes on, pervert." He growled, pointing to the closet hidden behind beautiful sparkling-white french doors. If the room and expensive food didn't excite the cross dresser, well he sure was now. The suits that were hanging in there were brand name and in perfect condition.

"Wow, this is awesome old man!" A vein popped in the boss's forehead. "Where do you get all of this fancy stuff!" The boy came out with multiple suits and dress shirts, amazed with the vast array of them. It only annoyed the shorter male.

Rivaille let out a groan. "Just hurry up and put somethin' on. You're fucking embarrassing. You're ruining my floor and spilling food all over the bed!" With an annoyed huff, he left the room and slammed the door only to return with mops and various cleaning sprays and solutions. He dumped it on the floor and put his hands on his hips.

"What's this?" Eren asked in a bit of a sarcastic naive tone, which made another vase fly and hit his head again. It was a bit more painful than the last.

"You're gonna clean this room until it's _spotless_, got it kid?" Eren deadpanned. The boss inched closer so their faces were close together and his glare intimidating. Feeling a bit fearful that me might lose more teeth or perhaps a prized testicle, he nodded sheepishly and went over to the pile to start cleaning.

Rivaille leaned against the wall, hands across his chest as he stared down the cross dresser as he scrubbed the floor on his hands and knees. It had been a couple of hours, but the boss was still not satisfied. It was the kid's punishment for fucking up his pristine room.

After a while, the older male's attitude simmered down, and he took a deep breath. "Hey kid." Eren looked up from his scrubbing, bright emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight shining from the window. "Why do ya do this…" No reaction. "Ya know, whoring around and selling your body to stinky old men. Is there a reason?" There was a bit of silence between the two and Eren paused in his cleaning to look up at the man from on his knees. It took him a moment to actually form a response.

"I need the money." Rivaille stared, waiting for the kid to continue. "My sister and I…we're orphans. We have nothing but the clothes on our backs and we don't eat very much." _Well that certainly explained why the kid was singing about lobster earlier. Had he ever seen one before?_ "Prostitution was an easy and fast way to get money. If it keeps my sister out of the ring, then I'd do anything." His gaze was calm, yet composed. The young man had a goal, and he wasn't going to stop until it was accomplished.

This certainly was a complicated but satisfying situation. Perhaps he could make use of this boy…it seemed as if money was his only focus. And, well, Rivaille had tons of it. He smirked a little; slowly the green eyed teen was becoming less and less annoying.

He reached in his back pocket and fished for a couple of bills (Rivaille didn't like wallets; they were clunky and annoying) and leaned close to the male. The boss grabbed the dress shirt that Eren had earlier changed into, slipping his hand inside to where his bra was. He slipped them in along with all of the padding and smirked, leaning close so his mouth was by the cross dresser's ear.

"This is for cleaning the room." Rivaille smirked again, keeping his hold tight on the other, whose eyes were wide with shock and a tad bit of fear. "If you'd like more, then perhaps you can treat me to a night with the infamous brunette bombshell that's coaxing men to her bed each night…" Eren gasped. "Or you can become mine and have all the wealth you can imagine, and them some."

Rivaille let go of the wide-eyed kid, stuffing his hands in his pockets and striding out the door with the same finesse as when he walked in.

Eren couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**I'd like to announce that I will be LIVE for the next couple of hours on . Ten lucky individuals will be able to access my screen, and see exactly what I do when I write fanfics! If you're interested in a behind-the-scenes look into the next chapter, please join!**

** /365-934-023**

**Anyone can join! I hope you enjoy and see you next chapter! :]**


	4. You're Mine

A knock at the door brought the boss of Recon out of his thoughts, setting the book down with a slightly annoyed attitude. "Come in." He ordered, lifting his feet and resting the dark books on the large oak table. Rivaille leaned back in his chair, hands folded over his chest as the large french doors open. His eyes went wide when he saw who walked in.

"Oh? This is a surprise." Eren closed the door behind him and walked forward a bit, wearing his heels, skimpy sparkly dress, and long wig. He seemed to have washed it because there weren't any blood stains on it. It put a devious grin on the older man's face. "How did you get out?" The teen grinned, holding up a bobby pin between his fingers. "So you're a prostitute _and_ a thief?" Eren pouted.

"A girl's gotta have her talents to survive in a world ruled by men." He cracked him up every second he stood there. Truly this was entertaining. Rivaille grinned and stood up, walking over to the front of his desk and leaning back on it, watching him closely.

"You come to preach to me about women's rights or do you have something else in mind?" Eren seemed to take the hint, his sarcasm fading as he stepped closer to the boss, swaying his hips in a sultry manner. Well, Rivaille sure was staring at those slender hips. The boobs and hair might've been fake, but you can make that waist look any unreal that it was. Eren might be hiding a penis (actually he knew it was there after seeing the kid wearing a thong…unless that was padding as well…) underneath that dress, but strangely the man didn't seem to care what he had packing there, flesh or stuffing.

Eren moved close enough so that their bodies were pressed up against each other and he began to fiddle with the other's tie. "You're a sharp man, Rivaille-sama~" He cooed, green eyes looking dangerous beneath thick false lashes. _Where does he keep his arsenal of beauty products? Oh wait… _"Isn't it obvious why I'm here?" Rivaille didn't respond, keeping his dark gaze trained on the other.

The cross dresser's hands tentatively reached out to caress the other's body, hidden underneath the fabric. When Rivaille made no move to reject him, a sly smirk pressed against his lips. "You've got a fine body there, boss~" His voice was sweet like honey but as dangerous as poison. Even though the boss didn't respond as well as Eren would have liked him to, he wasn't being pushed away either.

"Hmmm." The teen hummed as he lowered himself on his knees, hands roaming down the other's sides, feeling the muscles there. And dare he say he was impressed. But Rivaille would never find out. "What does the lovely boss have hiding under here, huh?" Eren's manicured hands patted the bulge hidden beneath the dark trousers. Rivaille didn't budge.

Eren took that as a sign to continue, and with fast work, his belt was undone and his pants were by his ankles. He leaned forward with a smirk, emerald hues looking up as his tongue licked the clothed erection. "You know, for such a short guy, you _do _got a nice thing going here, don't 'cha~" Rivaille growled at him for the short comment, but only moved his hands to brace himself on the desk.

Slowly the boxers were pushed down, revealing the hard member between the other's legs. The boss hissed as cold air hit his hot cock. Eren chuckled playfully, taking the base of the length in his hand gently as he teasingly leaned forward to lick the head. "Say, does the boss want _more?"_ The sex talk continued, but the only sounds leaving the older man's mouth were low growls and grunts.

Having enough fun teasing him, his mouth engulfed the entire length into his mouth, sucking slow and sensual as he kept his eyes locked on with Rivaille. A louder grunt escaped the shorter male's mouth as his member was sucked almost expertly by the cross dresser, biting his lips as he tried not to be too vocal. The last thing he wanted to do was to add to the kid's ego.

"Are you going to cum for me? Hurry up and cum for me, boss~ I don't think I can wait much longer." Eren teased, quickening his motions. Rivaille was indeed very close to his climax, but he didn't let the man on his knees know that. That would ruin his pride. Soon he couldn't bear it anymore, and he grabbed the cross dresser's head, pulling it away from his leaking member. He quickly reached for a tissue and wiped up the seed that very quickly shot out from him.

Rivaille grunted a little and tossed the tissue in the trashed once he cleaned up, and the green eyed male was not happy. "Boss~ I wanted to taste you~" He whined, pulling an innocent face, but he wasn't done yet. "Well it's not too late~ I still want to feel you inside me~" But Rivaille wasn't going to give in.

He pulled up his pants and underwear, buckling them up quickly. Eren looked defeated. With a sigh, Rivaille grabbed another bill from his back pocket, tossing it in the other's lap. "Here's for the trouble." He mumbled before briskly walking for the door. Eren called out to him, grabbing onto his wrist.

"But Rivaille-sama, I still want—" The boss slapped his hand away, turning around with a death glare, eyes as cold as ice. Eren jumped and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I…can't do that. I can't fuck a prostitute." He stammered, gritting his teeth. Eren pulled his hand away, looking down into his lap. "You can have whatever amount of money you want so you and your sister can live carefree," Eren gasped. "But don't think for a second I'd take advantage of you because of your lust for money." It was already embarrassing enough that he let the kid give him a blow job.

Rivaille reached for the door and opened it, turning his head for only a second to glance at the green eyed teen sitting on his knees in his office. "Perhaps…if the circumstances were different…maybe we'd…" He didn't finish his sentence as he left the teen alone in his office.

However, Eren already knew of the unspoken words from the other male. And it hurt. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. _That's all I am, huh? A dirty, sneaky little slut who only cares about money, huh?_

He took off the wig and stared at it. Eren could have any man or woman with this getup. They'd pay big for just a night alone together; humans were that desperate. A small laugh left his lips.

"Well, Rivaille, you're the first. No one's been able to resist me." He smirked, curling his hand into a fist. "I want to change that." Whether if it was for his ego or something a bit deeper and more meaningful, he was going to get Rivaille in bed with him, no matter what it took.

"You're mine, Rivaille~"


	5. Armor Reindeer

**Just a heads up, I did change my name to "pwoutagonist." I just wanted to match my FF account to my Tumblr account so that I don't confuse myself and others. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy a taste of what Mikasa does!**

* * *

"Oh, Mikasa~ How rare to see you here~" The dark haired beauty might have been mentally out of place, but the audience seemed to enjoy her presence. Her black sports bra suddenly felt a little to bare as she took a seat at the bar, feeling a bit timid. "Why the long face?"

Mikasa fidgeted, wringing her hands in her lap. "Eren..." He eyes were glistened slightly. "He hasn't come home...was there a...bad...client, Hannes?" She didn't like using that term, but she knew Eren had already come to terms with it. And the money they brought home was almost luxurious. But hotel prices were rising and they needed a solid place to stay.

Hannes slid down a glass of water. "Drink it." He coaxed the young girl gently, hoping to get her to calm her nerves. She was already shaking due to the lack of her brother, but he knew Eren was just fine. "Eren's out with clients. He's become so popular with other bars that many people know him by his street name." Mikasa's eyes went wide as she sipped on the ice water. "He's probably sleeping over at other people's house, making a killing and eating like a king." Hannes smiled, trying to reassure her more.

"So...you think he's okay?" She asked, her eyes scanning the crowd, hoping she could possibly get a glimpse of her brother.

"I guarantee it. If something was wrong, he'd have come running home already." Hannes briefly went to help another customer before turning his attention towards Mikasa. "Despite the wig and heels he wears, he's still a man, ya know. He can handle himself." She found herself giggling at the sight of her brother in heels. She had never seen him in his...outfits...because he never wanted her to see that side of him. And she respected that.

Before she could respond, she felt a shaking hand on her shoulder, and she spun around to meet a blond, blue-eyed beauty. She blinked. Somehow the girl seemed familiar. "Is that you, Mikasa?" The young girl blinked. She looked down, noticing she was wearing a cute blue ruffly dress with small heeled shoes and blue bows all over her long curls. Then it clicked.

"Armin? You...work here?" She...rather he, laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He nodded sheepishly. Hannes noticed the new guest and laughed, watching Mikasa's stunned face.

His hand patted the young boy's shoulder, grinning. "This kid here is quite popular too! Especially because he's a virgin." Mikasa blinked, her unspoken question already coming across to the bartender. "Well, he doesn't do what Eren does per say...he's more of...eye candy! He's so sweet and cute that the crowd cant get enough of him in just a dress." Armin's cheeks soon matched the color of his painted lips.

"Hannes!" Armin pouted, burying his face in his hands. But before he could say more, one of the waitresses called the dancer back. He apologized to both of them. "Sorry, Mikasa! I have to go!" He picked his frilly dress up off the floor and trotted away on his heels to the stage where people were chanting his name. Mikasa smiled; he looked cute.

She finished her water before getting off her stool. "Leaving already, Mikasa? You can have a drink on me~" The girl shook her head.

"I don't drink, Hannes." Besides, she had a match to get to. "If Eren comes back, let me know." She gave him a small smile before leaving the bar, biting her lip at the cold air hit her bare torso. A few people gawked at her defined abs, but she ignored him.

Soon she arrived at a run down house with a fence surrounding it. It was all a front though. She opened the gate, making sure no one was around, and head inside the house. Memorizing the instructions on her invitation, she went straight for the living room and bulled on the only red book on the shelf. After a couple of seconds, a creaking sound behind the bookcase was heard and she pushed the shelf away.

Stone stairs led the way down a dark hallway, and she took them without hesitation. Soon enough, she could hear cheering. This was it; an underground boxing ring. She got to the bottom and maneuvered her way through the crowd. A couple burly guys stared and snickered. She was the only woman there, but she didn't let that stop her.

"Oh what's this? A lady contender?" The announcer snickered along with the audience. "Are you sure you want to do this, little girl? You can back out now if ya want." She stayed put, stretching as she eyed her competition. The guy was fat, plainly put. That was it. He wasn't toned nor did he seem scary or intimidating. _Easy money._ "Well, it looks like the little lady is going to try and take down, the one and only, the Blob!"

Cheers erupted in the audience and the fat guy soaked up all the glory. Well, it was going to be the only cheering he got until she took him down. They approached each other in the ring, and Mikasa couldn't help but be bored. The announcer counted down from three, and that's how long it took before Mikasa had her foot on the "Blob's" face, taking him out in one easy punch. Everyone seemed stunned, but the announcer had to keep the show going.

"Well...beginner's luck! Let's bring out the next contender! With only one loss under his belt, he's coming back with a vengeance! The Scorpion won't let a little girl get in his way! His punches will sting you and make you go crying to momma!" Mikasa narrowed her eyes. Hopefully this one would entertain her some more.

Three, two, one...

One...two...three, four, five. Well, two seconds longer than the first.

The night went on and she took down contender after contender. She was now the crowd favorite, and the announcer was loving it. It was approaching midnight, and this was probably going to be the last fight of the night. Mikasa was fully prepared.

"Well this last match will wrap everything up tonight! Will the little lady be able to take the champion down!" The underground arena roared loud in anticipation. "Let's see who reigns supreme! Now the champion here hasn't lost a single match for the past two months! He's big, fit, strong, and quite handsome! Girls and guy alike are all over this hunk of meat!" The cheers grew louder. "Ladies and gentleman! Don't make fun of his name, because you'll surely end up in the hospital! Please welcome, the mighty, the power, the amazing, the Armor Reindeer!"

The man walked out, boxing gloves tight over his fists. He was wearing shorts only, his abs a clear sign of his tough training. Finally someone worthwhile. She would agree though that he was quite handsome. His short blond hair and dark eyes alone would be someone she might have been attracted to, but the muscles abs and chest were an added bonus.

_I'm going to have to have fun taking him down._

"Three, two, one, start!"


	6. Alone

Rivaille groaned. What a pleasant way to be awoken in the middle of the night by loud and whiney moans. Ridiculous. How many times did he tell his idiots that there was no sex allowed at the base? One, the sheets were always stained and smelled disgusting. Two, he did not want a hoard of girls walking through his home. Three, it was unprofessional.

The RECON boss could go into hours of detail about why sex was not allowed at base, but right now he was going to punish whoever was moaning and making the bed creak loudly. He was a bit shocked when he was in front of a door belonging to a man who would not be one to break rules. Rivaille trusted him a lot, and to find out he's sleeping with_…wait…is that…_

He flung the door open, revealing a blond woman straddling the hips of Mike, one of his trusted subordinates. He recognized that hair. Rivaille growled. Without a word, he stomped over to the cross dresser, grabbed her by the dress, and dragged her off his subordinate. Eren thrashed, trying to break free of the man's grasp, but he wasn't going to let go; not in a million years. Part of him didn't want to believe it, but the other part…"You fucking slut."

Rivaille through him back in the room he was held captive in. Obviously he had been too lenient on him. He kicked his crotch, making Eren fall to his knees with a harsh cry. He forcefully grabbed the young man's wrists and chained them back up to how they were when they first caught him. That was how it should have been. He shouldn't have given him any freedoms.

"W-what the hell, asshole? I was just having a little—"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Eren flinched, closing his mouth tight. Rivaille's eyes were dark with rage. He hadn't seen the man so angry before. "Keep your filthy hands off of my subordinates, ya hear slut?" Eren nodded sheepishly. His plan backfired. He thought that by sleeping with Mike, Rivaille would become jealous and sleep with him instead. But this…he hadn't anticipated this.

Without saying anything more, he stormed out of the room, locking it before heading back to his own room. Eren couldn't sleep that night. Rivaille hoped that everything would go away the next day. He would be back to his immature puppy self, he'd keep him here a little longer while he discussed business with the other bosses in the area, and then let him roam free. That was the plan.

But when he awoke the next morning, he was in for another surprise.

"Where's Hanji?" His inferiors all shook their heads, not knowing where the woman had run off to. Rivaille had to keep an extra eye on her, knowing her obsession might get her into trouble one day. But she was faithful to him…or so he thought.

When he opened the door to Eren's room, he was appalled. The teen was between her legs, face first. Hanji's expression was estatic, tongue hanging out in pleasure. _I am so fucking done._ "HANJI!" He yelled out, and she snapped out of it. She backed away from the young man, who looked terrified once again. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, he dragged him down the hall, down the stairs, and onto the concrete sidewalk. It was snowing outside, and Eren was naked save for the thin piece of nylon protecting his crotch.

"Hey, look at me." Green eyes wandered over to the angry boss. If yesterday he was angry…today was…"I'm done. I'm done keeping ya here. I was going to keep ya under my protection until the other bosses ya pissed off calmed down, but I don't give a fuck anymore." Eren cringed. "Ya slept with one of my most trusted men, and my right hand woman. How the hell did ya think I was going to react, huh? Did ya think I was going to be crying a river and come running to you for satisfaction?" That was exactly what Eren had thought, and Rivaille could see it plastered on his face. _Fucking kid._

"Get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see your ugly mug on my turf ever again, ya hear?" The teen nodded, feeling the cold hit his skin in an unpleasant way. Rivaille saw this, and with the last ounce of compassion he had left in his body, he took off his coat and handed it to the almost naked kid before walking back inside and slamming the door shut.

Eren was hurting. The cold didn't even bother him at this point. He was too numb to feel it anymore. But his chest…it ached every time he breathed. People stared at him as he walked down the street, holding the nice black coat over his shoulder. It was warm and smelled just like him…"Fuck" He cursed, mad at himself for thinking about him. He was the one who kicked him out! But then again…

_Did I go too far? I've never seen him so…angry…before. I just…wanted him to look at me and see a human, not a piece of trash. I'm not a slut…or am I? Is that all I am?_

Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Was he even a human anymore? Rivaille sure didn't think so.

He continued to cry as he went to his hotel room, not even acknowledging Mikasa and she jumped to his side, throwing blankets on him in a worried manner.

Eren was alone.


	7. Is It Too Late To Apologize?

"He's a brat." No response. "He slept with Mike and Hanji!" Silence. "At the base!" Nothing. "Irwin, are you listening?" Rivaille grew more annoyed by the second, but the blond male remained calm.

Irwin adjusted ins seat a little, looking closely at the boss. "So you got angry because a young kid fooled around with your subordinates." The shorter male nodded, and Irwin sighed. He had an idea of what the problem was, but he wasn;t sure how to…tell the boss. He might either ignore it, or worse, get even more mad. Each option was a bad one, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

Honestly, it was plain as day. Rivaille felt for the kid. Whether it was in a fatherly way or in a different kind of way, it didn't matter. The cross dresser was engraved into the boss's mind, and it showed no signs of leaving. Irwin sighed.

"Rivaille, I understand your anger. But I think you're confusing your emotions." The man blinked. "You're not to have many, no offense. From the minute I first met you, you were cold, ruthless, and brutal. That's how it's always been. And I don't think any less of you for it." The blond chuckled, a bit amused by this whole situation. "Seeing you so…animated…it's refreshing."

"Huh?" Rivaille blinked and stared with a deadpan expression. _What kind of shit is he spouting?_ Irwin only grinned.

"Rivaille, how cold. You left a poor kid out in the snow to walk back to his home…which is, who knows, probably several miles. I bet he was molested…he was wearing a thong, right? I bet his poor round cheeks have bruises on them…I think you should go apologize."

By now the RECON boss was confused, and now suddenly feeling ashamed. Now that Irwin pointed it out, maybe it was a little harsh. He needed to prove his point! No sex was allowed! That was final!

_Well, it _was _snowing…maybe I should have let him get dressed first…_

Now he was starting to second guess himself, and he hated that. Was it true what Irwin said?

"You like him." Rivaille choked. "How else do you explain it? He's constantly on your mind." That was it. Rivaille got up, growled at his former boss, and left the room. Irwin smiled. "The seed is planted…I hope those two make up." He had heard of the mysterious blond who seduced everyone and anyone, upsetting a lot of bosses in the area. He never guessed he would go for Rivaille's turf. Then again, he hadn't guess that Rivaille would develop feelings for anyone either.

Tightening his jacket around his body to keep the cold out, he walked along the sidewalk back to his base. Feeling curious, he pulled out his cellphone. "Hello? Mike? Can you tell me where you picked the cross dresser from?" Rivaille paused, listening to his answer. "The Grand? But that's…?" The boss shut the phone off and stuffed it in his pocket angrily. That hotel was right across the street from their base! _Walking for miles in the snow my ass._ Rivaille growled and trekked forward. It wasn't very far from Recon, so all he had to do was cross the street and…_wait, something's not right.._

There was a black van sitting in front of the hotel, engine on. It didn't look like it belonged to RECON, and that worried him. What was someone else doing on his turf? Before he could approach, however, three burly guys carried something out, tossing it into the van and taking off. He caught a glimpse of the license plate and caught a glimpse of what was inside…

_Wait…no…it couldn't be…_

"Eren!"

Wasting not a second, he flipped out his phone again, hastily dialing the numbers. Soon his right hand woman was on the line. "Hanji, bring me the car along with Mike and a couple men. We've got a kid to catch." He growled as he turned his phone off, almost breaking it. Hurriedly he raced across the street, his luxurious sedan pulling up to the curb only seconds after. He would have to applaud Hanji later for her quick thinking.

He slid inside the back of the car, adjusting his suit. Rivaille rolled up his sleeves, mentally preparing for a fight.

"Ne, ne, Rivaille, where we goin'?" His enthusiastic subordinate asked, adjusting her glasses and she bounced impatiently in her seat. He had to think for a moment.

_Who would want to kidnap Eren? How many bars did he attack? Four. Mine, Irwin's, Nile's, and Pixis's. It wasn't me, nor was it Irwin. Pixis couldn't care less about some slut taking his customers. So that leaves…_

"Oi, hang a left!" The boss shouted and the driver complied, not at all shaken by his superior's harsh tone. Rivaille growled and banged his fist against the door. This was the last man he wanted to piss off, but he had Eren. Nile had no right being on his turf…

_Eren, hang on a little longer. I'm coming for you._


	8. I Like Brunettes

"Holy shit this place is nice." Hanji swooned as she stepped out of the car, eyes shining in delight behind lenses at the flashing billboards and bright signs. She whistled. "Can we go in? Can we go in?" She asked repetitively and annoyingly to the boss's tastes.

Rivaille got out, took a few moments to survey the area. Cracking his knuckles, he deemed the place not too heavily guarded. It would be a simple task for Rivaille and his men. "Let's go." He commanded and a few selected men exited the car, following their boss. The two big burly men standing at the front door were easy, not even worth his time. He waved his hand and two men went forward, engaging in the two men. Within minutes they were clear to enter, and the boss only yawned.

"Nile should know better not to mess with me. He may be more rich, but no one can take my shit and get away with it." Rivaille pulled out a cigarette out of his vest pocket and lit it, walking down the dark and musky hallway. "It stinks in here." He growled in annoyance, worried his shoes might get dirty.

A couple of Nile's men came at them, but Hanji decided to step in for her boss. She wasn't extremely strong, but she was flexible and nimble. With ease, she slipped between then in the short hallway, coming at them from behind and sending a sharp hit to their pressure points on their necks. Immediately they went down without a fight, and Hanji cheered. "Yay, boss! Are ya goin' ta praise me?"

Reluctantly he reached up to pat her head, just wishing she would shut up. Her loud voice probably echoed through the thin walls, alerting Nile of their presence. Finally she did shut up, but perhaps their cover was already blown.

There were two large doors at the end of the hallway, and Rivaille knew he had to take caution from now on. Slowly he approached the grand doors and opened them. He could hear harsh cries of pain and the sound of metal against flesh. Eyes wided as he saw two of Nile's men beating a blond figure with metal crowbars. Blood was all over the metal floor, and the boss grit his teeth.

"Rivaille, what a pleasure to see you." A commanding voice from the other end of the room tore his eyes away from the cross dresser and to the leader of the infamous MALICE. "I don't recall inviting you here…is something the matter?" The men stopped beating Eren and turned their attention to their uninvited gaze. Green eyes flashed worriedly to him, but he only glared the boy down, silently begging him not to say a damned word.

"Yea, ya stole something of mine." Rivaille stuffed his hands in his pockets. The men with crowbars came at him, be took care of them easily. Their swings were too high, so with his short stature, he was able to duck the metal crowbars and kick them behind the knee, probably breaking a couple bones. Well, he didn't really give a shit.

"Oh, the blondie? I didn't know she belonged to you." A dark eyebrow arched curiously. "This bitch has been fucking around on our turf, so we thought we'd give her a lesson." Honestly, were all of these men blind? Well, Nile was old…so maybe. He kept the information that the blond hair was just synthetic fibers and the boobs were old socks to himself.

Rivaille smirked. "So ya beat her up?" He snickered, towering over the leaning blond who was chained to the floor. He grabbed Eren's chin with an almost devilish grin. "If she's as good as ya say she is, why didn't ya just fuck her?" He asked mischievously, standing back up. Eren kept silent. "Despite all the men she's slept around with, the bitch's pussy is still as tight as your asshole." Nile seemed uncomfortable. "Right, Mike?" He turned around to face his subordinate, who nodded with an equally creepy and perverted smile. _Tch, disgusting._

"You should know by now, Rivaille, that I prefer red heads." Rivaille clicked his tongue. "Besides, she probably has a couple diseases squirming in that filthy hole you call a vagina." Nile leaned forward in his seat. "What do you see in her, Rivaille?" Rivaille stiffened. "Well, you do like blondes, don't cha? Your sugar daddy was blond too…what was his name?"

The RECON boss was growing more annoyed by the second. First this guy takes _his _cross dresser, then insults his adoptive father? He wanted to get out of the stinking pile of shit accumulating in this dump. It was fucking gross.

"Tch, scum will always be scum. Just let me leave with my property and call it a day, huh?" Nile grinned.

"Not just yet, Rivaille. I don't see your name on her…" Rivaille was pissed. What was this man's deal? He wanted to slice him to pieces and leave the place as fast as possible.

A devious smile spread across the boss's lips. He approached Eren one more time, staring intently into bright green eyes. "Oi, slut." Despite the demeaning word, Eren didn't feel any animosity from it. His heart raced. "Are ya mine?" The blond didn't move an inch. Well, it looked like Rivaille had to take things into his own hands. Literally.

One rough hand reached down to bring his chin up, tilting up so he could reach it. In one swoop, he bent down and captured the teen's lips with his own. Eren gasped at the sudden contact, opening his mouth slightly which allowed Rivaille to slip his hot tongue inside the hot cavern. Hanji whistled. Then, he pulled away slightly, but recaptured his bottom lip with his teeth, drawing blood as he tore the skin. Eren hissed and the boss pulled away, a mix saliva and drool coated on both of their lips.

"Is that enough proof?" He grabbed the blond hair roughly, but not enough to tear off the wig. Eren was a blushing mess, unable to say or do anything. "It's called loyalty, Nile. Ya should teach it to this shit show you call your subordinates." With a smirk, he easily undid the chains holding the cross dresser down, helping the male walk. As they were about to leave, Rivaille stopped. "Oh, and you can have these too." With a smug grin, he reached into Eren's chest, pulling out the socks he knew were stuffed there, tossing it on the floor behind him, as well as the wig.

"Nile, just so you know." He turned around, shooting him an icy cold glare.

"I like brunettes~"


	9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Silence. The silence was irritating the young teen so much that his foot started tapping against the cold stone floor. The two of them were just sitting there; a cross dresser and a mafia boss. And it was very awkward for Eren. He wanted to speak up, but every time he tried, Rivaille would glare at him. He was so confused. _What does he want from me?_

Finally the boss set the book down on his table and turned in his chair to face the young man. "Jaeger." Eren jumped in his seat. "I want ya to tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth. I don't wanna hear ya lies again. I'm sick of it." The green-eyed teen nodded. "…Why did ya sleep with Mike and Hanji?"

Eren took a deep breath. "I needed the mo—"

"Lie. I have enough money ta put ya and your sister through a nice college. If ya wanted money, ya could have asked me." He leaned forward in his seat. "Now tell me the truth or I'll kick you out right now." The teen took another deep breath.

"I was hor—"

"Stop lying to me brat!" Rivaille stood up and smacked the boy across the face. Hard. Eren winced, glaring back at the boss.

"What was that fo—" Another smack and Eren didn't say a word. The boss sighed, cracking his knuckles. He was getting tired of battling with the teen, and his patience was running out. _You like him._ Irwin's words played over and over in his mind, and he bit his lip in frustration. Maybe it was true.

But Rivaille needed to know the truth. If Eren felt the same thing he did, then maybe…"Tell me the truth. We can be here all night if ya want." He threatened, approaching the teen in the seat. Eren flinched, causing the older male to sigh. Rivaille knelt down so that their eye level was even again. His features were soft, not yielding any anger.

The cross dresser wrung his hands in his laps, not making eye contact with the boss. He seemed…nervous. It was only natural. Eren felt like pissing his pants he was so nervous for what was about to come. He bit his lip.

"Well…it's weird, I guess." A dark eyebrow arched. Finally he was beginning to open out. "I don't get rejected. Ever." His cheeks were a slight tint of red. "You're the first person to do so. So I…thought…that sleeping with those two…I could…" He trailed off, and Rivaille gestured for him to continue. "I wanted to…um…m-make you…j-jealous…"

The silence returned and Eren shifted his seat, shifting his gaze over to the male to gauge his reaction. Rivaille had his head in his hand, rubbing his temples. A soft chuckle grew louder into a full on laugh, eyes shut and tears forming there. He had never laughed so hard in his life. _Well this is fucking amusing._

Honestly, the kid was becoming more interesting by the second. _Fuck you, Irwin. Fuck you and your wife and your children and dog. Fuck 'em all. _He stood up, his laugh dying down and his dark hues opening once more to stare at the teen in front of him. His face was red and his bright green eyes were wide and unmistakably cute, and those perfect little lips were slightly parted and he…

…leaned forward in one fast motion, kissing him for the second time that day. Only this time, there was no biting; just a slow but sweet movement of hot lips against one another, seeking out a desire that had been in front of them the whole time.

When Rivaille pulled away, their lips were coated in each other's saliva, parted to allow air into their lungs as their eyes locked in a heated battle. "Ya shitty brat." He grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled the surprised teen with him towards his bed. Rivaille sat down, pulling the cross dresser onto his lap. "Ya didn't need to go through all of that. I was smitten with you the second I lay eyes on ya." Now that he said it aloud, it made more sense to him. _Shit, I'm in deep with this kid._

Eren was a bit confused, bu the hands on his ass drew him out of his thoughts and forced him to think about the bigger picture. Their lips crashed again, tongues gliding against each other, battling for dominance. Eren was melting by the second kiss, and he didn't know if he could last any longer.

Subconsciously, the teen's hips ground against Rivaille's, immediately craving that fiction. "Ya weren't lyin' when ya said ya were horny, huh?" Rivaille remarked, moving his hands from his rear to slender hips. He almost had the physique of a girl. He could get used to this.

Almost repeating what happened last time, Eren sunk down between the man's legs, knees on the hardwood floor. Belt and pants were undone and pushed down and off of Rivaille's legs. In an almost hungry manner, the green eyed boy pulled down the other's briefs, revealing what he wanted.

This time, Rivaille's grunts were louder than before as that familiar hot tongue caressed his member. Eren blinked and looked up. "You were quiet before. Why?" He asked, dipping back down to take the length in his mouth. The boss hissed at the heat.

"I t-thought I told you…hah…I don't like blondes." Eren shrugged. Well, now that he knew the man's taste, everything was easier. Afraid of releasing too early, Rivaille grabbed the brown locks and yanked the head up so he could seal their lips again. He then let go and pulled the teen on the bed, who clumsily laid on his back. "You're so clumsy…I thought ya were a professional.

"I'm usually…ngh…in c-control…n-not the other…fuuu…w-way around." His moans and whines heightened as the hideous dress was torn off the male, revealing bruised and scarred skin. Rivaille ran his tongue slowly across all of them, almost like he was either trying to erase the blemishes or reliving them with Eren. If he wasn't a moaning mess, Eren might have savored the moment. It was rare to see the cranky clean-freak boss have such a gentle and kind moment.

Now once Rivaille's tongue breached Eren's crotch, he was a bit inexperienced. This was his first time going this far with a male, and he didn't really want to screw it up, nor did he want to ask Eren for help. Out of curiosity, he had asked Mike how they were able to go all the way. At first he was wary of it all, but his subordinate bet his life on it. _This better be worth it. _

The boss was still uncomfortable with the whole idea of putting a cock in his mouth, so he stuck with his hand instead. He started off slow and gentle, gauging the other's reaction. Eren's moans were quiet, so he sped up a little, enjoying the high-pitched moans that followed.

Then came the…_shit…I don't know if I can do this. That's his…asshole! The brat shits out of there! And who knows what kind of nasty things he's stuck inside here…shit shit shit. He's clean right? Don't prostitutes have to stay clean? Is it safe to…stick it in there? Am I going to kill him?_

Eren could sense the hesitation from a mile a way. His hand motions were slowing down and becoming less pleasurable. Green eyes peeked up at the other and he chuckled. Despite his stellar poker face, he knew Rivaille was internally freaking out. "You don't have to worry. I'm clean; I wash myself daily. I don't have any diseases, it wont hurt much…and I won't die." Rivaille blinked. _How the fuck did he get dead on?_ "I'm a slut, remember? I get those kinds of questions on a daily basis." The man shrugged a little at his answer.

"…you're not a slut." Rivaille spoke quietly, taking a deep breath before dipping his head between his legs as his hand jerked rapidly. "You're…much more than that." He admitted, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out tentatively. Eren moaned louder then before, and the boss took it as a sign that he was doing okay. And it wasn't as bad as Rivaille thought either.

Slowly, he ran his tongue along the puckered muscle before slipping his wet muscle inside, tasting the teen. It was…not extremely pleasant tasting, but Eren was certainly enjoying it. Having experimented enough with his mouth, a finger replaced his tongue, moving around inside. "M-more…" Eren whined, and the older male complied.

Soon two fingers became three and Eren was moaning like a common whore. His tongue was hanging out, dick erect, cheeks flushed, and eyes were heavily glazed over with lust. "N-need…b-bigger…n-n-now…" He managed to choke out as the pleasure was almost a bit unbearable. Rivaille was nervous for this part as he slipped on the condom, applying lube as well. He wasn't really familiar with the lube part, but Mike insisted. _Don't forget the lube, or you'll kill the poor kid._

Those words were engraved into his mind, and slowly, but surely, he pushed himself into the waiting teen. _Oh shit…this is…_His mind couldn't even form words when the tight heat sucked him in to the hilt. Eren's hands clung onto the other male's lean muscles, seeking some sort of anchor. His eyes were gazing directly at Rivaille, and the older man leaned forward to seal their lips together.

Moving his hips slowly at first, he could feel the vibrations from Eren's moans in his mouth, causing his hips to jerk a bit wildly. However, the teen seemed to enjoy it as nails dug into his pale skin. "Ngh…shit…so fucking tight…" Rivaille managed to say as his hips started a steady pace, amazed at how well his member was being sucked in by Eren.

"Ahn…fuuu…hah…ngh…ah…Rivai…s-so…good…" The green eyed teen moaned, moving his own hips in time with Rivaille's, pushing his member deep inside of him. Eren's own cock was sliding between their torsos, creating a hot friction that he never wanted to stop.

It was much different from sleeping with a woman, but now that he's had just a taste of what the teen had to offer, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to go back. He felt incredible…and it wasn't something a woman could deliver. Eren may have girlish features, but he was a man all throughout. He liked it when the teen fought back, providing a bit of resistance. It was erotic.

"Shit…E…Eren…" His names rolled off his lips without him even thinking about it, and it sent the teen over the edge. White semen spilled between their chests, creating a sticky wetness that Rivaille wasn't completely uncomfortable with.

"Rivaille! Rivai…hah…" The man's speed increased, the sound of flesh slapping echoing in the man's office, along with the sound of Eren's moans. More seed spilled between them, but Rivaille was close. He was so close he could practically taste it between his lips. The man bent down for another chaste kiss before he slammed in one last time, filling the boy up with the sticky substance.

Rivaille's body shook, the high hitting him like a rock. It ached in his bones, causing one final moan to escape his lips as his eyes shut, member slipping out of the other. Eren pulled the tired man down on top of his, hands wrapping around his neck. Their breaths were heavy, chests heaving almost perfectly in time with each other.

The boss hadn't ever experienced something so euphoric before. He rolled off the teen's chest, looking up at the ceiling in a daze. Eren immediately clung to the older male's side like a puppy. It was kind of cute, and it put a smile on Rivaille's face.

Right now he was exhausted and feeling the pleasant buzz wear off slowly. He didn't want to have his brain wrack over what he and Eren had just experienced, but he'd save it for morning after a nice hot cup of coffee and a cigarette. But that was hours away. It had been too long since he'd slept with anyone, and it was about time he do so. He'd almost forgot what it felt like to have someone's warmth against his skin as he drifted into unconsciousness.

At least for now, he didn't have to. With Eren by his side, already fast asleep, he was content with the moment. With one arm draped around the naked teen, he let his head sink into the pillow and his mind wander off. But it didn't wander very far.

Because he was right where he wanted to be.


	10. Family

**I must apologize for posting the final chapter so late, but it is here now! This is the last chapter of of this series, and I wanted to thank you all for coming with me on this journey. It was a lot of fun to write this, so I hope you enjoy this as well as my other series. Look forward to more in the future!**

**~Ichi**

* * *

"You…live here?"

The green eyed teen nodded, clasping on to a gentle hand. Eren watched as his sister admired the place with awe. She had never seen anything so beautifully decorated (neither had Eren before he first came here) so her fingers shamelessly traced along the white molding on the walls. It was much more lavish than any hotel they'd ever stayed at, and Mikasa grew a little jealous. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

"It's nice." She said, squeezing his hand tight as they walked through the hallway. Eren told the boss leader to keep his men out of sight as to not scare or worry his sister. It was seemingly empty and quiet, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "So…this man…" She began, stopping to look him in the eye. "You like him?" The teen blushed, nodding sheepishly. "Does he like you?" Eren blinked. Well the man had never said the words aloud, he was sure Rivaille did. Otherwise he wouldn't have come to save him nor would he have…slept with him…right?

Before he could respond, Mikasa spoke once more. "If he hurts you, then you need to leave." She said, giving him a firm gaze that hinted that she would probably take the matter into her own hands if something ever happened between the two males.

"Don't worry, Mikasa. He's not like that." Eren promised his sister before bringing her into Rivaille's room where he was seated on a chair, sipping tea and reading a book. Two sets of dark eyes met, glaring at each other. They didn't move; only stared. Suddenly Eren worried that his sister would not approve.

A few more seconds passed before the man sat his book and cup down and walked over to them. Despite his cool outer shell, he was extremely nervous. This was Eren's sister; if he didn't win her approval now…he didn't even want to imagine what would happen. Mikasa blinked. "He's short."

Oh that annoyed Rivaille, but he wasn't going to say anything. He gave her appearance one more look over, noting how she was only wearing tight black capri pants and a sports bra. That was no proper attire for a woman to meet a stranger. "Aren't you cold?" He asked merely out of curiosity before going over to his closet, pulling out a crisp dress shirt for her to wear.

Now coming into this situation, Mikasa was not entirely keen with the idea of her baby brother having a lover at his age. In fact, she was praying, hoping that this man had an excuse to be beat up so they could leave quickly and Eren could be safe from his filthy grasp. But from the pristine rooms to the kind gesture, she was having a hard time trying to do so.

Noting her attire, and her chiseled abs, Rivaille assumed the girl was a fighter of sorts. She had calloused fingers and bruises on her pale skin. With a smirk, he walked past them, gesturing for them to follow. Being the boss of a quite violent mafia, he needed to keep in shape if he wanted to assert his power to other bosses. That being said, what was a base without a state-of-the-art fitness room.

When the three of them entered, he heard the gasps from them as they saw all of the equipment. A sly smile spread across his lips as he walked into the open matted area, unbuttoning his shirt and folding it neatly before placing it to the side. They both blinked. He pointed a finger at his sister, gesturing her to come forward.

"You're a fighter." He stated nonchalantly. "I didn't even need to see your toned body to know that." He said, stretching a bit as she came forward, not knowing what he had in mind. "Fight me." He said, putting himself in a comfortable sparring stance, rolling his neck a bit. Mikasa only blinked and stared before she too assumed a fighting stance.

"W-wait, is this n-necessary?" Eren said nervously, not knowing what was going on. Was this really happening? The last thing he wanted was for the both of them to fight, but this was worse than he imagined. But they ignored him and began to spar, throwing kicks and punches.

Eren had never seen his sister fight before, so watching her muscles move with such fluidity and seeing how truly strong she was made the teen's eyes go wide. And to think that she was keeping up with Rivaille…_she's amazing!_

The boss sent a few hard attacks against her sides, careful not to hit her face. She was quite pretty…it would be a shame to see it all scarred and bruised. He could feel them connect and he knew she was feeling a bit of pain, but Mikasa came back just as hard, not missing a beat. It truly impressed the older male.

After ten minutes he could sense that she was a bit tired. Rivaille didn't even want to imagine how long she could go for. He stopped her punch with one hand and gave her a look, which she recognized easily. Thankfully he didn't sweat that much or he'd have to take a shower. Grabbing a towel from a rack near a window, he tossed one to Mikasa, wiping himself with the other. Then came his shirt which he buttoned back on and left the room.

Eren was glad they didn't seem to angry at each other, following them both like a lost and confused puppy. They didn't speak, but seemed to know exactly what each other was thinking. As he entered the room again, he saw they were both seated with cups of tea.

"Tea?" Eren blinked. First they were fighting then they were having cup of tea? Did he miss something along the way. Rivaille blinked back.

"Tea's good for the body. It soothes the muscles, especially after a work out." He said it like it was completely obvious and everyone knew it was true. Eren felt like he was left in the dark. He sat down next to the older male, leaning against him with a sigh. This was too much for one day and he needed a nap.

Sure enough, the teen was fast asleep, snoring lightly against Rivaille. He looked down at the male in his arms, a small smile across his lips as he set his cup down, reaching for a blanket to lay over the tired boy. Once he was settled, Rivaille glanced at the girl, who wasn't too happy at how close they were. He took a deep breath.

"I know you don't just approve of me yet, and that's fine." His dark hues met her own, unwavering. "As time goes on, I'd like for you to eventually trust me." She didn't move. "You're welcome to stay here, free of charge." Her eyes widened. "Eren's worried about your fighting in the ring. I know I have no say in this matter, and you should probably talk with your brother about it, but," He took a moment to pause. "I'm willing to be your financial support. I have plenty of rooms for the two of you. I'd hate for you two to keep living on the streets any longer." Silence from the girl made Rivaille continue his little speech. "Maybe you two can go to school or get a job, or just laze around here. I don't mind." She looked like a rock, unmoving. "You don't have to believe me just yet, but I do…care for Eren. You have my word."

Honestly, she had never heard such kind words spoken to her or her brother. Their entire lives were all about surviving, doing anything they could to have a loaf of bread or sleep in a warm place. A lot of times that wasn't the case. They never had a place they could truly call "home." But with this man, it was almost as if he was forcing himself into their lives. He was willing to take on their burdens and give them everything they needed, and more (She honestly loved that fitness room…she could spend days in it). And to think that he truly cared for her baby brother was something she wasn't quite ready to hear.

Even so, it would suffice…for now. She walked over, watching her little brother's sleeping face. A small smile spread across her pink lips and she leaned down, placing a protective kiss on his forehead. After ruffling his brown locks, she stood up and nodded to the male before moving to leave the room. "I'll…be back." She said before leaving the room as if she was never there in the first place.

When she left, he relaxed a bit more, one arm wrapped protectively around the sleeping teen. Gazing up at the ceiling, a gentle smile spread on his face. His sister was nice…strong. She must have protected him throughout their entire lives. She loved the boy just as much as he did, probably more. The girl might not trust her yet, but he was willing to show her just how much he cared for the teen.

And it made him laugh, chest heaving as he did so. He'd never picture himself in love…if that was this was called. He didn't think he'd allow himself to get close to someone, or the other way around. The teen had something special…brought something deep out of him. It was surprising….refreshing actually.

But perhaps it was exactly what he needed. Being tethered down by an empty heart and a lack of emotions may have been sufficient for the past, but now that the green eyed boy was in his life, he found a new anchor. And he didn't want to drift off into a dark an unknown abyss. Eren was safety. Maybe he was a bit childish about not wanting to delve and explore, but he didn't care. Why not have a mix of adulthood and immaturity? There were no laws against it. His crew didn't seem to care; as long as their boss was happy, he guessed.

Rivaille's eyelids closed, leaning his head against the teen's as wariness began to wash over him. He could have sworn he felt another body resting against the teen, but it easily slipped his mind as sleep overcame him.

He felt like he had become a part of their family…and he quite liked it. Irwin was the closest thing he had to family, and he could relate to the sibling's past. It was almost identical to his own. It wasn't pity he felt for them…it was something a bit deeper.

Rivaille couldn't quite put a finger on it.

But the word drifted through his dreams.

He slept peacefully.


End file.
